


Tightrope

by AdriannakiBerlets



Series: Undertale Stories Based on Other's Aus [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying (of sorts), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fontcest, Kedgeup, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Red Being a Jerk, Sans feels trapped, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Things Don't Go As Planned, Threats of Violence, kustard - Freeform, non-con at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannakiBerlets/pseuds/AdriannakiBerlets
Summary: Red and Edge both found Sans incredibly annoying. Whereas they could moderately tolerate the other wimp-assed versions of their counterpart world, Sans was a massive exception. He was secretive, always dodging questions that they asked, no matter how simple they were. He was controlled, able to handle any insult or jibe without cracking that damn smile on his face. He could evade just about any confrontation, talking circles around you until you couldn't tell which way was up and had long since forgotten what you had planned to say.Sans was a threat, because he was something unpredictable.And he annoyed the shit out of them.That was bound to lead to trouble...*(Not really based on any particular person's AU, just a Undertale/Underfell story)*





	1. Compare Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this story is a bit more adult than my others. Hey, listen, I'm 26 years old. I can write what I like~

Red and Edge both found Sans incredibly annoying.

From the first day they had stumbled in and found themselves trapped in the 'Tale-verse, they had taken an instant disliking to the little twerp. Of course, in the beginning, they had taken an instant disliking to _everyone_. And that was putting it mildly.

Compared to their own world, Undertale was a picnic, but it wasn't like they could shake off an entire lifetime of paranoia, and the effects of their high LV, all in one day. Edge himself continually found himself eyeing potential threats, and he had caught Red growling at past enemies more than once. Monsters they had killed in their world, ones that had tried to kill _them_ , were harmless in this other world, simple monsters who meant them no harm whatsoever. That had taken some getting used to. The first few months were filled with misunderstandings and incidents, on both sides. Red had even managed to semi-dust a Froggit in a bout of LV tainted anxiety. That...hadn't gone over well with the king of Undertale's monsters, though Red had still gotten off incredibly easy, when one took into account what he had almost done. Tale-Asgore was a fair guy, softer than Red or Edge thought he should be, but he had given them a break and not punished Red with an execution, like their own king would have done, so that was something. Granted, they weren't exactly being welcomed by the general public with open arms. Understandable, since most monsters were able to sense their high LV and were too afraid to approach. The humans - _because apparently the Monsters of Undertale had been freed at some point from the Underground??!_ \- looked on them with equal uneasiness. Red and Edge didn't give a shit. In all honesty, they couldn't blame anyone in this soft version of their world for being cautious, in fact, they thought it was rather resourceful of them. They had every reason to be worried. They _were_ dangerous. They could tear out this wimpy-assed world's metaphorical throat, had they a wish too.

But they didn't wish to.

When it was quickly determined by the Alphys of Undertale that the two Fell brothers would not be able to return home right away, if ever, things had settled into a solemn understanding. Whatever conflicts or uncomfortabilities existed between them would have to be set aside if things were going to work out. Rules were stated, mostly revolving around things like 'don't kill anyone'. Red had grudgingly complied, and Edge had dutifully given his word. Of course, if their LV got out of control it would be harder to keep that agreement, but that hadn't proven to be an issue yet, so Edge and Red hadn't brought it up. No sense worrying these people needlessly over something that might not even become a problem. 

Living a life where they didn't have to fight for every breath they took was...nice. Weird, but nice. The world above ground was amazing, and the fact that humans were dealing with monster integration fairly well was something Red and Edge both knew, deep down, would never be possible back in their own world. Fresh air was a privilege they hadn't ever even imagined, and the freedom of both body and soul was refreshing to say the least. Suddenly, the life of desperation and dust that had stretched out before them all their lives was washed clean, a new beginning that they were willing to take, if only a little unsteadily. Tale-Alphys might find a way for them to go back home, but it was unlikely. And then, of course, there was the matter of whether or not they _wanted_ to go back.

Asgore had pondered over the best place for the two Fells to stay, and it had been decided, much to the twos' chagrin, that their counterparts should take up 'custody', being the only other two skeletons in existence.

Papyrus had been delighted.

Sans had been too neutral to read.

And so it had begun. The Fells had moved into Sans and Papyrus's large apartment in Ebott City, Region D, and that was when Red and Edge truly became aware of how much Sans pissed them off. Whereas they could moderately tolerate the other versions of their counterpart world, Sans was a massive exception. He was secretive, always dodging questions that they asked, no matter how simple or relatively harmless they were. He was controlled, able to handle any insult or jibe without cracking that damn smile on his stupid face. He could evade just about any confrontation, talking circles around you until you couldn't tell which way was up and had long since forgotten what you had planned to say. He liked to pop in and interrupt private conversations, always sliding in casual, so that it was impossible to determine how much he had heard.  He reminded Edge and Red of some of the sneakier monsters that had worked for their own King; the kind of monster that watched and waited in the shadows, and then turned you in for treason the minute you turned your back.

Maybe it was just instinct kicking in where it wasn't needed, but the Fells both came to the same two silent conclusions.

1) Sans was unpredictable, and therefore a threat.

And 2) he annoyed the shit out of them.

Old habits die hard, they say, and Red and Edge were no exception. Back where they came from, you never let an enemy out of your sight. You watched them, observed them, and gathered all you could about who they were, how they ticked, and what their weaknesses were. Sans, frustratingly, was able to teleport, just as Red was, and that made keeping track of him difficult. Figuring him out was an equally frustrating endeavor. He was a closed book. His only weakness seemed to be his love for Papyrus, and both brothers knew enough than to capitalize on that. They rather liked Papyrus. He was naive, and a bit of an idiot, but his kindness was something pure and gentle, something they were unfamiliar with. It made him special.

No. No, they would not use Papyrus against Sans, no matter how much they wanted to see Sans's walls crumble.

Sans became somewhat of an obsession. A puzzle that needed picking apart, made all the more interesting by his seemingly untouchable personality. Red was Sans, a version of him anyway, and yet they were so different. They both liked puns, though their quality of humor varied, Red's technically inappropriate and less tasteful. They were both stubborn, incredibly so, and were both very protective of their younger brothers. But after that, the similarities split. 

Sans liked ketchup; Red liked mustard.

Red's bones were thick and scared; Sans's were smooth and thin.

Sans took naps during the day; Red never could do so, due to paranoia.

The list was endless. And yet the list of 'What makes Sans tick' wasn't getting any bigger. Edge found it frustrating; Red found it amusingly annoying. Both found it unnerving, whether they said so out loud or not.

But one thing was certain. If they kept digging and prodding and searching, they were bound to figure that little asshole out.

Eventually.


	2. An Artful Dodger Though He Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red experiments with ways of pushing Sans's patience.  
> There is a small bit of headway made.  
> And Edge helps Red relax before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> \- Red being a dick  
> \- Red being a creep  
> \- Edge/Red non-genital sex

Red had always been one to test the patience of others, especially those he disliked. It used to be how he got his kicks. Being able to teleport had its advantages, like being able to piss his universe's Undyne off and manage to get away before she shoved a spear up what he had for an ass. He'd never tried it with his Asgore; he didn't have a death wish, but many of the Emperor's Guard had fallen prey to his antics. He had always loved fucking with those who either got ticked too easily, or who took a lot to tip over the edge. In fact, the latter he loved even more. The harder it was to get under the person's skin, the more rewarding it was when they finally lost their cool.

This was, naturally, and in theory, the reason that made Sans such a perfect target. The smiling, blue jacketed bastard was a seemingly endless font of patience; always smiling, always pretending things didn't get to him when Red _knew_ they must. No one could be _that_ indifferent. No one could be _that_ much of an ass as to never be bothered by _anything_.

And so, shortly after coming to live with the Tale brothers, Red had begun causing his own brand of mischief.

At first, it was little things. Sneaking into Sans's room, stealing the Tale's clothes and leaving them laying around the house in various places for Papyrus to find. It might have been a childish tactic, but oh, it was so rewarding. Watching the exuberant skeleton that Papyrus always was nag Sans was a fun pastime that Red could probably thrive off of should he wish to, especially since Sans could never get a word in edgewise to plead his innocence. He just stood there, grinning and taking it, sockets wide and eye lights dim. Pfft. Idiot.  Red wasn't sure whether to be impressed or pissed at Sans's lack of reaction. Had someone done that to _him_ , got _him_ in trouble over something so trivial, Red would have ratted the person out at once, made them pay for what they had done and hope that they got a damn good beating for it. Sans, apparently, was different. He never fought back, never contradicted his brother, even when it was obvious Sans knew what Red had done, and continued to do. Papyrus never suspected, because he was naive and never thought the worst of Red or Edge. To think that one of _them_ was creating a mess on _purpose_ never even crossed his mind. It was like a green card to trouble, and Red was in his element. Sans was a beautiful scapegoat. Never wavering, never snitching. Always the same old Sans.

Red wondered how far he could push his counterpart until that changed.

Finding his first round of pranks unfruitful, the Fell skeleton began introducing new tactics. When Sans started locking the door to his room when he went to work, Red simply teleported in and unlocked it from the inside, being sure to leave the door wide open for when Sans returned, just to let the other know who was in change of this little standoff. Then he would proceed to hunt around Sans's room for anything that looked valuable or important to Sans, knocking it to the floor or tipping it behind the other's dresser. Books on science, jokes, puzzles, pictures drawn for Sans from Frisk; they all found there way into some nook or cranny, in places Sans would have to put a considerable amount of work in getting them back. _Then_ he would take the other's laundry, just a few socks, and roam around the house looking for places to put them before the Tale brothers and Edge returned from the embassy.

Red was the only one not holding any important positions in the current happenings, Papyrus and Sans being sentries, and Edge having taken up a position as a bodyguard to teh Tale-verse Asgore. It suited him just fine; Red didn't like politics, and being home alone gave him time to weave the web that he hoped would eventually trip Sans up and send the idiot falling flat on his face. Metaphorically of course.

Hurting Sans for real was out of the question. Papyrus had been extremely adamant about Edge and Red being mindful of Sans's measly one hp, telling them that hurting Sans was the one thing he would not stand for. it was the closest thing to a threat as Papyrus was capable of getting, before he had smiled and asked if they wanted spaghetti for dinner.

One hp. Pfft! Red himself had a whopping _nine_. He had been weaker in his younger years, but his LV had made him stronger. It was still a pathetic number by most monster standards, especially in his own universe, but it was a hell of a lot better than _one_. He lorded that fact over Sans, and basked in the knowledge that Sans could be dusted with a single hit. Not that anyone could ever hit the little runt. He had an uncanny aptitude for dodging out of the way of potential threats, so gracefully and effortlessly, that it was almost impressive. Red would never kill Sans on purpose, but he wasn't too opposed to the idea of making the other ache a little, if only there was a way to do so without the damn twerp dying. Fantasies of tying Sans down and threatening to dig a knife into his chest sounded like a lot of fun, but that was all it would ever be. A fantasy. There was no way Sans wouldn't let that go, and Papyrus would have them out on the streets like a shot. Kindly of course. Probably with a packed lunch and some cash.

No, Sans was safe from Red's projected masochist tendencies. Red would have to settle for childish pranks and mind games. 

It annoyed Red to no end.

When the others got home, the normal routine always took place. Papyrus would lead the procession, Edge right at his heels, both looking just as energized as they had that morning when they left. Sans would always follow, at a significantly slower pace, as though gravity were trying to lay him out and flatten him just because he was small and it could. He would never meet Red's gaze, not if Red met them all at the door, because that _always_ signaled trouble, and Red _adored_ it. Something in that defeatist posture and listless grin fed something hungry and cruel in his soul, and he ate it up every chance he got. Such a submissive attitude, one that practically screamed for him to keep pushing. Pushing. _Pushing_. Push hard enough and Sans was bound to break.

_Red couldn't wait._

Tonight, Papyrus ended up finding all of Sans's scattered socks, even the one Red had hidden in one of the cooking pots under the stove. That had thoroughly grossed both younger brothers out, and Sans had gotten a double scolding, even though Red was fairly certain Edge knew who was really to blame. It was nice to know Edge was willing to play along. It was their combined goal, after all, to see the annoying entity that Sans was _crumble_.

But Sans, as per usual, took the scolding without comment or complaint, picking up the socks and returning them to his room, and then joining them all for dinner when Papyrus and Edge had finished preparing it. He didn't say a word all through the meal, and Red counted the fact that he ate almost nothing as a victory. Maybe he was starting to get through that thick skin, to the softer, more vulnerable Sans beneath.

That night, when Red passed by Sans's room, he detected light sounds of grunting and straining coming from Sans's room. The door was open, and Red didn't think twice about peeking inside. Within, he saw the smaller skeleton pressed against the wall, jacket sleeve of his left arm rolled up as far as it would go and his now bared arm stretching as far as it could go behind the dresser. He was straining, obviously having trouble, his face pinched in a combination of discomfort and frustration. It was a beautiful range of emotion, compared to his usual fail-safe expression. Red stood in the doorway, the light of the hall casting his shadow over the other like a looming vulture. For the first time that night, Sans looked up and met Red's gaze head on, and his expression morphed into something...Not quite angry. Not quite. Not quite hurt either. Something in between. Something warning. Something tinged with something fiercer than the typical Sans tended to exude. Like he couldn't believe what Red had been doing to him; that these childish pranks were causing him so much grief. That...was the face of someone nearing the end of their patience.

It was wonderful, and Red wanted _more_ of it.

Grinning like a Cheshire, Red crossed his arms over his broad chest and leaned against Sans's bedroom door frame. "having trouble, sweetheart?" he cooed, mockingly sweet. The nickname was just another prod; it always succeeded in making Sans look uncomfortable.

The skeleton in question paused in his meager struggles, though his arm remained wedged tightly between the wall and his dresser, all the way up to his shoulder. In the darkness his dull eye lights, white and pure, seemed brighter than normal; two little twin stars in a haze of semi-blackness. He considered Red, that delicious melting pot of complicated emotions all at once getting shoved behind the Tale's seamless mask. Managing to somehow sound perfectly casual, he said, "...no. i'm fine, thanks."

"are ya sure...i could give you a _hand_." Red took a single step forward and watched in amusement as Sans hurriedly tugged his arm free and stood to his feet. His stance was defensive, drawn up and steeled, even if his expression was calm and neutral. Even all stiffened up as he was, Sans was still considerably shorter than Red, by a good four inches at least. It didn't make much of a difference whether he slouched or stood on tiptoe, Red was still the dominating presence.

"nah," Sans shrugged, tucking his hands into his jacket pockets, one sleeve still rolled up to his elbow. An edge came into his voice, judging and shaming. "i think you've helped enough."

Red grinned. Just to mess with Sans, he took another step forward. Sans, hilariously, stood his ground. "ya know, some folks back where i come from might take yer tone as an challenge."

Sans didn't look impressed. He looked tired. "yeah? that sucks. this is sort of my default tone." His feet shifted in the carpet, restless. "i'm going to bed." He moved to do so, but Red taking yet another step forward froze him to the spot, and Red thought he saw the smallest flash of panic in Sans's eyes. It goaded him on.

"i don' think ya understand," Red breathed, voice low and rumbling in his chest. "back home, if ya was to talk tha' way to somebody, like undyne, or ice wolf, well...they'd be on ya faster than a dog in heat. a monster like ya wouldn't stand a chance. they'd string ya up somewhere, tie ya to a tree or stake, and have their way with ya. they'd draw out the punishment, nice and slow. make you _beg_ for death before finally letting you dust. _if_ they let you dust. they might just play with you for a while, wait until yer nice and desperate, and then leave ya lying there, shiverin' and pantin' in th' snow." He hummed. "s'kinda a nice image, now tha' i think 'bout it."

Sans blinked, a slow, unimpressed action. His shoulders were slumped, looking truly exhausted where he had only looked tired a moment before. "...wow. great. cool. thanks for the culture lesson." Again he started to move toward his mattress. "m'tired, and i want to go to sleep."

"...is tha' an invitation ta join ya?" Red smirked, wiggling his eyebrows and taking one final step forward. Then he was faltering back when Sans suddenly started walking _toward him_. That...was not a move he had expected. No one was stupid enough to get closer to Red when he was making fuck jokes, right? Any fool who had ever tried it had ended up with a bone attack shoved up his ass. Maybe Sans really did have a death wish.

Sans didn't stop moving until he was standing right in front of Red, staring up unflinchingly into the taller's ruby red eyes. He was so close Red could smell him, that faint tang of ketchup and snow. It made Red's magic stir slightly, aroused by the other's boldness, and closeness. This was a side of Sans Red hadn't ever seen. He didn't seem angry, even now, but there was a sternness in his gaze that was slightly unnerving.

And _exhilarating_.

Red reconsidered, for a fraction of a second, that fantasy of tying Sans down and making him hurt. It would be so easy. So easy to just reach out and wrap his fingers around that thin, frail neck and squeeze. Force the other backward until he was squirming against the wall, shaking hands latching on to Red's wrists as the Fell pushed his thumbs into the other's throat, tighter and tighter, harsher and harsher. Can't choke a skeleton, not like you can choke out a more fleshy monster or human, but it would still be constricting. It would still be satisfying to watch Sans cower and buck under Red's superior size and strength.

"i'm done," Sans said lowly, a waver in his voice, but not one of fear. "i'm not doing this anymore tonight. turn around, get the hell out of my room, and leave me alone."

Red blinked, weighing his options. He could probably push Sans a little further and get a real reaction out of him, but Edge is waiting in the bedroom and Red doesn't want to end this game too soon. Sans's nerves are obviously frayed, and that is made all the clearer by how foolishly close he has allowed himself to get to Red. But, instead of taking advantage, like he wants to, Red decides maybe tonight he can back off.

Grinning and chuckling like he's off his rocker, Red reaches out and boops Sans on the ridge of his nasal cavity. The action startles Sans enough that he takes a single step back. Red hums in amusement.

"see ya 'round, sweetheart."

He slowly meandered out of Sans's room and out into the hall, mentally counting down the seconds before Sans firmly closed his door and locked it.

A solid five seconds.

Snickering, the short Fell stuck his hands into the pockets of his dirty track shorts, grinning widely as he made his way to the bedroom he and his brother shared. It was at the end of the hall, the atmosphere of their little nook drenched in protective spells and magic. Dark and heavy, it had a distinctly different feel about it than the rest of the apartment. Without knocking, Red took hold of the doorknob and shoved his way in, closing the door behind him with a loud thump; loud enough to let Sans know Red was dismissing him for the night. That a silent victory, however small, had been achieved. Red even listened, forehead against the door, hoping to hear a lamp being thrown or a dresser being knocked over in frustration. He heard neither of those two things, but that was fine. Headway had already been made.

"Are You Quite Done Being An Ass For Tonight, Or Should I Be Expecting More Of Your Shit?"

Red's grin widened as he turned away from the door, sizing up his brother with a look of smug appreciation. He had caught his brother in the middle of undressing, the younger already minus his leather shirt, armor, and belt, standing there in nothing but his tight leather slacks. The sight of so much bone, after that little moment with Sans, made the bones of Red's pelvis tingle excitedly.

"i'm never done being an ass, or giving shit," he supplied good naturedly, a bounce almost in his step as he made his way over to their shared bed, kicking his sneakers and socks off as he went. "don't like it, get the hell out."

Edge didn't seem offended by the blunt, playful response. He had been in a relatively good way all evening, and Red knew he wasn't in any danger of being punished for his snippy replies. No _bad_ kinds of punishment, anyway. Besides, he was too giddy to let something like a little fear of being beaten into submission fuck with his pride and joy. If anything, it heightened his arousal and general mood.

"You Seem Unnaturally Bold," Edge commented, peeling off his socks, somehow making even that one small action seem sensual. "Have A Good Day?"

"mm hm. th' best."

"...May I Ask Why?"

"ya can."

Edge straightened and stared at him when his brother didn't answer right away, but Red remained silent until his brother rolled his eyes. "Oh For Fuck's Sake. Red, Why Did You Have A Good Day?" he finally growled, annoyed.

Red tittered. "finally got a reaction from ol' smiley puss out there."

That gave the other pause. "...Really?"

"yup." Red flung himself backward, so he was lying stretched out on the bed, his legs limply spread, body exposed and vulnerable like he would never be with anyone but Edge. Red was honestly pretty tired. Scheming and plotting, and carrying out his devious little pranks really took a lot out of him. He wasn't afraid to show that weakness in front of his brother. Not Edge. "it wasn' anythin' spectacular or anythin', but it was somethin'."

"Just Now?"

"mm."

"What Did You Do? I Mean, Other Than Leave the Little Fool's Clothing In Inconvenient Places, Like _Within The Cookware_." He sounded disgusted, but curiosity was getting the better of him.

Red smirked up at the ceiling as he listened to the sound of Edge removing his pants as they talked. It was a familiar noise, soothing. There was the subtle zip of zippers being undone and then a swish of tight fabric being shed. "fucked with some o' his stuff. knocked over some books. left 'em in out o' reach places. nothing big, like i said. but man, boss, i think i'm on the right track with this prankster shit. he actually got up the balls to stand up to me. stood real close...real close." Red hummed dreamily. "close enough i could have reached out and taken him. right there. just like that. no more pathetic little sans, always stick'n his stupid ass grin where it isn't wanted."

The covers were moved aside and Red graciously shifted over a little so that Edge, now fully unclothed, could join him in comfort. Edge didn't hesitate to climb up parallel with his brother, tugging gently at Red's clothes with practiced hands, prompting the other to sit up and start undressing as well. He assisted, shucking away Red's coat and starting on his shirt. "Why Didn't You?"

"e-eh?"

"Why Didn't You Take Him?"

"o-oh. eh, wasn't worth gettin' us kicked out of paradise over. ol' sweet and sour papyrus next door'd have us dumped out on our asses before we could blink. have a feel'n the others would get in on it too. sans is a pretty well liked individual in this universe." He huffed. "not that i can understand why." He shivered as Edge began pulling his shirt up over his skull, baring his bones to the slightly cool air. The Fells had always liked things colder, leaving the window slightly ajar and allowing the cold winter air in. It reminded them of Snowdin, only without the smell of dust and the sounds of screaming wafting in along with the refreshing breeze.

Edge hummed in agreement, sitting up a little so that he was pressed to Red's now semi-bare spine, a hand moving without hesitation to tease the band of the smaller's shorts as Edge continued to undress the other. Red still had his tank top on, the annoying piece of clothing impeding Edge's progress in getting as close as possible. Red choked back a cry when those long, skilled fingers dipped down below the hem, sliding over the top of his pelvis. It was all he could do to keep talking and not start rutting against the other's hand in a frenzy. Man, was he really this pent up?

"That Is It, Then?" Edge asked, like he didn't know that he was slowly driving his brother mad with his touches. "Sans Merely Stood Up To You? That Is Hardly What I Would Call A Breakthrough."

Red's breath hitched, pleasure building up ever so slowly in his lower regions. "h-hey, don't cri-criticize my world, o-okay? i-nnnnnh...i've only just g-got started." A moment more and his tank top was gone, his rib cage and and shoulders now fully exposed. All that was left to go was his shorts, but it was hardly necessary or possible, what with Edge's entire hand dipping low to apply sweet pressure down below, the rhythm visible as a rotating bulge between Red's legs. He was slowly increasing in speed, Red's head starting to tilt back as the pleasure slowly climbed higher. "sh-shit-nngh! m'trying m-my b-best!"

"Mm." Edge leaned down a licked a stripe up the side of Red's neck. "I Suppose You Will Just Have To Try A Little Harder."

"i-i guess i-hnnnh...guess i w-will-ngh-mmph!"

Red arched slightly, eyes widening as Edge continued his ministrations, but with his free hand now slapped securely over Red's mouth. 

"Can't Have You Making Too Much Noise, Brother. Remember, Papyrus Is Directly Beyond That Wall, And I Have A Feeling He Wouldn't Quite...Understand Or Little Nightly Routine."

And with that, he went all out. The delicate fingers attacked his pelvis mercilessly, trailing up and down and across in long, languid motions that soon had Red following them with his hips. It felt so fucking good. Edge was always so good with his fingers, dipping into those sensitive places that nothing else Red did to himself could ever reach. When Edge became rougher, like he always inevitably did, Red arched, trying to lift his pelvis further into the glorious stimulation. His mind was quickly falling into a heavenly haze, thick and filled with heat as he rocketed toward that desired climax.

"That's It, Sans," Edge hissed beside his skull as red gave in and began bucking wildly into the other's fingers, his entire body straining as he chased the pleasure. "That's It. You Like It When I Take Care Of You. You Like It When I Drag The Pleasure From Your Body, Mine To Make You Feel This Way."

"mmh! m-mmhhh!" was all Red could manage with the hand over his mouth, but it didn't matter. This was definitely what he needed, and if Edge was willing to give it to him, hell, Red was all for it. "hhn! nhhhm! mmmmmnh!" He was so close. Close enough he could almost feel the shivering beginnings of orgasm trailing up his spine, tightening, readying for the plunge-

And then Edge went still. Everything went still.

"mmmmh!" Red moaned in protest, his pelvis jittering upward, aching to finish but being denied. He wanted to scream as he felt release fade away from him like a wave retracting back into the ocean. He panted for air, groaning in annoyance and heightened arousal.

"That," Edge said coldly, "Is For Putting Sans's Socks In The Same Pot We Cook Our Dinner In."

With that, he started fresh, working Red up again until the smaller skeleton was almost delirious with pleasure, before cutting off again at the last second. Red cried out into the muffling hand, wiggling the best he could, praying for friction as tears of desperation gathered in his eyes.

"That," Edge growled, "Is For Being A Bratty Bastard And Talking Back To Me."

The hand deep within Red's pelvis started moving again, the entire area within Red's shorts hot and slick. Skeleton's had no genitals, but the result of being pleasured in that area was the same. It felt good. So very, very good.

Red tried not to let himself get too worked up, afraid that climax would be denied again, but then, as Edge reached the usual stopping point but continued on, a spark of hope reignited in Red's soul. The pleasure climbed higher, higher, and higher still. This was going to be a good one, red could tell. The pressure was fantastic, he was going to cum so hard-

"And This," Edge cooed into his ear, fingers shoving further and further into the holes of his sacrum, "Is For Letting Me Do This To You, Brother. You Deserve Your Reward."

This was it. Finally!

"mmmh! mnh! mnh! mnhhhh! mnnnhhhh! mmmnnhhhHHHHHHHHN!"

Red came with a muffled scream, his back arching so hard it was in danger of snapping in two. Edge kept rubbing him through his orgasm, drawing it out long and hard, with Red rocking back and forth against the sensation until it became painful and he was forced to pull away. Edge released his mouth and the two sunk down together onto the bed, one sated and the other perfectly fine with waiting for the other to recover.

"You Did Well, Brother."

"hhhhh...d-don' i a'ways?" Red slurred.

"Mm."

"...y-you want me ta-"

"No. Not Tonight. I Am Really Quite Tired."

"but...you mean you just wanted to-"

"You Looked Like You Needed Attention."

That Red couldn't deny. He settled in, back still pressed to his brother's front as they lay there, Red fighting for consciousness. Cumming always took a lot out of him. He couldn't understand how Edge could be so not-turned on by all that, but hey, he got a free pleasure high out of it, so he wasn't going to argue.

"well, if yer sure."

"I Am. Good Night, Sans."

"g'night."

* * *

 

In his room, Sans sat hunched over on his bed, small and stiff. There were sounds coming from down the hall, and he could only hope that Papyrus was asleep and wouldn't hear them or know what they were doing. His hands were shaking as he gripped his skull, stressed and on edge from over a week of dealing with Red's crap.

He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to handle this.

He...He needed to talk to Asgore.

The Fell brothers couldn't stay here anymore.

Not if this was how it was going to be.


	3. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans's Mind is Going in Circles  
> Red 'Presses' Sans a Little Too Close to the Edge  
> Things Go Forward, Pretending...Pretending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Chapter:  
> -Mentions of the night before/Incest  
> \- Violations of personal space

Sans never really did sleep that night. He tried, but what little sleep he did manage to get was filled with images of sharp knives and blood soaked halls. That, combined with the stress of Red constantly trying to egg him on, was running Sans thin and ragged. It might not show, he wouldn't  _let_ it show, but it was the honest truth. It wasn't just the pranks. Sans had his own brand of humor, and he knew how to play a joke out and how to take one in return. Being the butt end of a crack wasn't exactly something he wasn't used to. No, what had him the most on edge was just...

_The LV._

Every time he saw Red or Edge, or if they wandered too close, their high LV was like a slap to the face. Papyrus and the other monsters of his universe seemed perfectly capable of ignoring it, shutting off their instincts for the sake of better relations with the Fell brothers, but Sans had no such skill. His duties as the King's Judge meant that he was especially attuned to reading others stats; it wasn't exactly something he could control. It was instinctual. It was unintentional. Catching glimpses of their true selves, or being too close to them for too long, made Sans feel jittery and ill. His hands would start to shake and his magic would itch in his marrow. The urge to judge, to bring punishment down on them for the crimes they had committed, _for the lives they had taken_ , was almost too much to bare at times. Sans wasn't a cruel monster, by any means, but he knew what his magic had been seared to; judgement wasn't just a job, it wasn't something he chose to use at will, it fired its way through every aspect of his being, and physically _hurt_ when he couldn't.

It made dealing with Red so much harder than it needed to be.

The guy...

Frankly, the guy _scared_ him, even more so than Edge did. Sure, Edge had the higher LV, but he was by far the more controlled. Red was an unpredictable piece in this messed up little chess game, a grinning bastard with sharp teeth and an eye for trouble. Sans knew better than most what high LV could do for a monster's sanity. Red seemed...stable enough, at times, but at others there was a gleam in his gaze born of something both dangerous and leering. Sans had realized that agreeing to Asgore's suggestion, to allow the Fells to live with him and Papyrus, had been mistake the first time Red had looked at him that way, with that odd smirk that spoke of something dark and seething. Like he wanted to sink his teeth into Sans's neck and crunch down on his bones until he dusted. There was a clear atmosphere of hatred toward him that both Fells seemed to share. Perhaps they could sense his judgemental nature, reacting in kind, misinterpreting it as a threat.

Sans didn't know.

It wasn't even the fucking that got to him. Sans would never have such a disgusting relationship with his own brother, it was _wrong_ and went against everything he believed in, but he couldn't care less what the Fells did. Let them wallow in their incestral sin; they practically _belonged_ in hell anyway - were probably excited at the prospect of going. It was the  _worry_ that ate at Sans; the worry that Red might try something weird on Papyrus, try to herd his younger brother into things Papyrus neither knew nor _understood_ were wrong. Pap was too innocent for his own good. Once or twice he had reported to Sans that 'their guests must suffer from bad dream, because he had heard a generous cacophony of moaning coming from their room'. Sans didn't have the words nor the courage to tell Papyrus what they were  _actually_ doing. Maybe Sans had been a touch too protective of Papyrus all these years. If his brother was a little more attuned to...stuff, it wouldn't have left Sans in such an uncomfortable position. This little problem, this issue of the brothers that, quite honestly went way beyond their sex-capades, was Sans's to deal with, alone...And the stress from it was chopping away at his already tenuous gasp on control. he had enough mental shit to deal with. He didn't need more stress on top of what he already had.

Sans gave a sigh, early daylight streaming in through his bedroom window, seemingly attempting to blind him. A tired glance at his phone told Sans it was just after six. A half hour before Papyrus typically got up to get ready for work. Sans internally winced. Since the Fells had arrived, he had been getting up earlier and earlier, out of paranoia of what they would do while up with Papyrus, alone and without Sans to mediate. It was stupid, probably, but he didn't want them fucking with his little brother...In any sense of the word.

With a groan, Sans rolled off his mattress, bare toes mushing into the littered carpet, a few stray wrappers tickling the soles of his feet. Pushing himself up out of bed was a chore, but the motivation of protecting Papyrus helped a lot. Like in the underground, he didn't have a full bed frame, preferring that which he was more used to and donating the rest to their 'guests'.

To think, that very same bed frame was probably growing loose at its bolts from all the rocking back and forth it probably endured on a nightly basis.

Sans winced, pushing the thought away.

Getting dressed, in clothes that were more or less already used, Sans opened the door to his room, which he had locked the night before, and headed out into the hallway. It was quiet, sunlight beaming down the carpeted stretch from the window in the kitchen. It was pleasant, heralding what was probably a blue sky day. A glance up the hall, away from the direction of the kitchen, showed that both Papyrus and the Fell brothers' doors were still shut.

Sans breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he'd have some time to himself before Red started on his case again.

Striding sleepily forward, Sans passed down and into the kitchen, freezing with a start when he found he had been mistaken. He was not the only one awake.

"well looky-looky," Red drawled. He grinned sharply, hunched over at the table with a mug of coffee steaming in front of him. He wasn't wearing his ratty, black and red coat, sitting there only in his sleeveless top, his scarred bones visible in the warmth of the sun. The sleeveless top was as equally a disgusting piece of clothing as Red's jacket, even by Sans's standards; covered in crusted bits of food and things Sans didn't even want to consider. "didn' know ya was such an early riser, sweetheart," he crooned.

Sans frowned, regaining himself and pushing his startlement behind his usual mask. He eased himself into the kitchen, casual, like he wasn't two steps from a monster whose stats screamed 'murderer'.

"what are you doing up?" he asked gruffly, ignoring Red's question.

He made his way to the counter, survaying the mess Red had left there. Coffee grounds speckled the marbletop, the scent of coffee in the air. A dirty spoon, used for stirring, lay in a small puddle of liquid. Just left there, to await Papyrus's contempt. If Sans had done it himself, it would have been one thing. There had always been a sort of...mutual understanding between Sans and his brother. Sans was the lazy one. He took advantage of his brother through teasing puns and leaving things a general mess for Papyrus to clean. Papyrus scolded, Sans supplied him with someone to scold.

That was _his_ place, not Red's.

The coffee pot still had a little bit of brew in it, more than enough for another cup. Sans dumped it out without hesitation and refilled the pot with water. He didn't trust that Red hadn't drugged the stuff somehow, left it for him to drink so he could do god knew what to him. If Red noticed, he didn't let on.

"what? can' a guy get a cup o' joe without suspicion?" He placed a hand with mock hurt on his chest, right over his soul, face screwed up in a teasing look of sarcasm. "really, sans. i'm hurt."

"yeah, well, with all the noise last night, i'd figured you'd be sleeping in," Sans retorted, immediately regretting his words. The way Red's eyes lit up, that dangerous leer fixing on him, made Sans wish the ground would just open up and swallow him whole.

"oh, ya heard that, huh?" He chuckled, deep and slow. "ya didn't feel left out, now, did ya? 'cause, ya know, ya could always...join-"

"nope," Sans cut in hurriedly, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice. "not a chance."

The water reached the top of the pot and Sans twisted off the faucet, mindful to turn it all the way so it wouldn't drip. Papyrus hated that, and the guy had enough to clean thanks to Red. He was just starting to reassemble the coffee pot on the brewer, when something slid sensually against his hip. A hand.

Sans jolted with a soft gasp, letting go of the pot, the stupid thing landing upright on the counter, but sloshing at the sudden rough treatment. Sans himself, realizing too late that he had, at some point, given Red his back, lurched away as he turned, ending up pressed against the wall with Red's grinning face waaaay too close for comfort.

"whoa. pretty jumpy, huh?" Red huffed in amusement. His grin tightened, stretched wide over his skull. "if i didn't know better," he preened, "i'd say yer afraid o' me."

Sans's soul clenched, struggling to maintain his appearance of calm, and failing miserably. After a few moments of choked silence, Sans offered a quiet, "i'm not afraid of anyone."

Red laughed, breathy and tight. "tha's a lie...an' we both know it."

Sans grit his teeth, swallowing dryly. "...step back. you're too close."

"...make me."

Nope. Nah uh, Sans was  _not_ playing these games with Red today. He hadn't slept hardly at all, not just last night but in the last week, and he had a meeting with Asgore scheduled for later that day. While his looking terrible might help his case, Sans wasn't particularly fond of being a walking corpse...No pun intended. In fact, maybe telling Red about his plans would get him to ease off a little. It wasn't a threat, just a warning of what was to come. It was no secret that Sans didn't care for the Fells in his household, what could being honest for once possibly hurt?

Taking a shaky breath, Sans eased himself away from the wall, trying to appear unbothered by how it brought him and Red inevitably closer.

"m'gonna ask asgore to find you guys another place to stay," Sans stated calmly, unflinching even as Red leaned even  _closer_ , challenging him, their faces only a breath apart. His soul was hammering, a gag caught in his throat as Red's LV nearly choked him, his instincts to judge, attack, defend making his body flare with discomfort.

Red blinked, frowned, then looked pissed, but restrained. He raised a hand, slowly, settling it against the wall beside Sans's skull, and somehow pressed his body further into Sans's violated personal space. Sans's breath hitched, unintentionally, praying Red wouldn't notice.

He did.

"well, now. is tha' so?"

"...yeah."

"mmmmmh." A breath of hot, putrid air assaulted Sans's face, making him swallow back a groan of disgust. "any...particular reason?"

"you mean other than you being a total dick?" Sans deadpanned. "no. just've had enough of your shit." What was he, a masochist? This guy was going to add his meager EXP to his LV level, and Sans was  _encouraging_ him.

Red looked amused by his boldness, that familiar gleam returning, harsher this time. "ya talk pretty big, sweetheart-"

"stop  _calling_ me that," Sans hissed, eyes glaring but small chest shivering under the strain of keeping himself under control. He started to say more, but Red placed a finger over his teeth, startling him to silence.

"-but yer not really all  _that_ tough, are ya?" Red continued, expression hungry and strange. "one hp," he scoffed. "...i could literally  _crush ya._  end ya right here and now...just by pressing against you...just a little...bit... _harder_..."

"h-hnn..."

Sans could feel the uncomfortable sensation of Red's ribs and pelvis grinding into his own. The feeling made Sans shudder, his breathing stopping altogether as his sockets widened and his mind went blank. He held his outward cool appearance for another millisecond, before he slammed his eyes shut and teleported out of Red's increasing weight, reappearing on the other side of the kitchen, with the table between now them. He instantly tucked his shaking hands into his pockets, soul turning somersaults over and over in his chest. If he had skin, it would have been crawling.

Red turned with all the casual ease he, as an asshole, could manage, looking amused and triumphant. Like all he had wanted was to see Sans squirm. Sans chided himself for letting him succeed, if only for a moment. He wouldn't let it happen again.

"i-i'm talking to the king," Sans stated again. "it's nothing you or edge have done" - a lie - "but i just don't think this is working out."

Red continued to leer, predator-like as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "if tha's the way ya wanna look at this. go talk to yer king. see what he says. ya might be surprised where 'is loyalties stand."

Sans shivered. "he's not only my king, he's my friend. if i convey concern, he's going to hear me out."

"heh...what'ver you say... _sweetheart_." Red turned back to the table, resettling in his previous position.

They left it at that. Red finished his coffee without another word, though Sans could feel his red eye lights following him every so often as he went back to making his own brew. Sans didn't make the mistake of leaving his back open to Red again, always keeping the other in his peripheral.

Before long, Edge and Papyrus emerged from their prospective rooms, both mildly surprised that their older brothers were already up. As expected, Papyrus got upset over the mess, the blame naturally falling to Sans, as per usual. Red made no move to fess up, and Sans made no complaint. Sans caught a subtle glance pass between the Fells, but ignored it. If Red felt like passing on his statement about talking to Asgore, then so be it. He'd meant what he'd said. Again, it wasn't a threat. This situation just wasn't working out. Sans was a wreck. Surely Asgore would be able to see that. His performance level in anything had never been particularly high to begin with, but Sans had found himself floundering.

He wasn't going to let the Fells ruin what Frisk had allowed to be a happy ending. Sans never knew if he could trust the kid's promise, that no more resets would follow, but if it was true, and this was their happy ending, he wasn't going to let Edge and Red muck it up.

He'd sooner die.

"ARE YOU READY FOR WORK, BROTHER?"

"yup. let's head out, bro."

Sans sent Red a final glance, wishing that they weren't all leaving the monster in their house unsupervised for hours at a time. Seeing as Sans had just given the guy a twisted version of an eviction notice, he was pretty sure he was going to come home to something worse than a few strewn bits of laundry.

He didn't care.

This would all be sorted in the next few hours.

Then he'd be able to relax again, live without the fear of Red crushing him against the counter or sleep without the paranoia of Red stabbing him in his sleep.

Red waved goodbye as the three of them shuffled out the door. Sans was the last one out, being the only one to hear the other's parting coo as he shut the door behind them.

"see ya, _s w e e t h e a r t . . ._ "


	4. A Few Steps Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tries talking to Asgore, but it doesn't go how he planned.  
> Red finds something he thinks he can use against Sans.  
> Sans comes home that night...and everything goes to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Really not much in this one.  
> -Red is still a dick  
> \- Red takes things a bit too far  
> \- Sans freaking out a little

Sans wasn't feeling well. Not at  _all_.

It probably had something to do with how little sleep he had gotten the night before, but then again he could barely remember the last time he had felt relatively good. His sockets burned with exhaustion, his limbs felt heavy, and his head felt like it was stuffed with soggy cotton candy, stick and gross. If it wasn't for the fact that falling asleep would leave Edge and Papyrus alone to themselves in the car, Sans would have already been unconscious. As things were, he was sitting in the back seat, leaning against the inside of the door with his forehead pressed against the nice, cold glass of the window. He stared off into the distance, trying not to focus on the trees and city streets blurring past, for fear of feeling worse. He didn't usually get car sick, but today felt like he might be slightly susceptible.

His body still tingled from his confrontation with Red. A weird combo of arousal and phantom terror. Admit or no, Sans's body had started to respond to the rough treatment, which frightened him and made him feel weak and dizzy. Like there was something, some memory deep down inside that he had forgotten that the little incident had reminded him of. That, and Red's LV had nearly choked him, and it was going to take quite a while for him to settle back down.

Red was such an asshole-

"SANS?"

Sans blinked, blearily raising his gaze to meet Papyrus's in the rear view mirror. He could just make out his brother's forehead and eye sockets, the ovals narrowed a little in concern. "

hn? what you say, bro?"

What Sans could see of Papyrus's brow furrowed. "ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? YOU SEEMED FINE WHEN WE WERE LEAVING THE HOUSE, BUT NOW YOU ARE LOOKING...RATHER UNWELL."

Sans returned his brother's worry with a tired grin. "m'fine, pap. just didn't get the rest i needed last night, i guess."

"I FIND THAT VERY UNLIKELY."

Sans shrugged. "heh."

Edge turned his head, piercing Sans with that contemptuous expression. He didn't say anything, he rarely did to Sans directly, and he didn't need to; he knew well enough that what had probably kept Sans up was the sounds coming from his and Red's bedroom. There was a challenge in that gaze, an annoyed question and sharpened intimidation, none of which Sans had the energy to take on at that particular moment. Ignoring the edgy impersonation of his only family, Sans allowed his head to softly clunk back against the glass, closing his eyes and trying to think about just what he was going to tell Asgore. He was banking on the big guy's understanding nature. After all, what Edge and Red did in their spare time was none of his business, nor did he care, but he'd rather they did it someplace Sans couldn't see or hear. It was too much like viewing or listening to some weird, pornographic theater show, starring actors that looked way too much like Sans and Papyrus to be comfortable. It made Sans feel like an intruder in his own home, and that...that had to either be solved in compensation or stopped.

Asgore would understand.

He just had to.

And it wasn't just the sex, really. It was the constant looks and innuendos. The way Edge and Red liked to watch him and his brother squirm whenever certain things were brought up. The way they seemed to go out of their way to make them uncomfortable or uneasy. Papyrus...well, most of it went over his head. The two Fells had learned that pretty quickly, but Sans knew he himself was fair game. And, quite honestly, the constant bombardment of intimidation-slash-taunting was really starting to wear at his already frayed nerves. Something had to be done to make this better, or Sans was pretty sure he was headed toward some kind of mental breakdown. That would suck. Especially seeing as he'd have lots of people to witness his cognitive demise.

Either way, things needed to be solved today. Or Sans was going to lose his fucking mind.

Papyrus pulled up to the embassy like a bat out of hell - honestly, it was a wonder he hadn't lost his license for speeding, the lead-foot that he was. Pap performed a perfect parallel park, and Sans and the two tall skeletons climbed out onto the sidewalk. Humans milled about, some casting them glances but for the most part they were just ignored.

"SO! SANS, EDGY ME, SHALL WE HEAD TO OUR PROSPECTIVE POSITIONS?"

Edge grunted agreement, already striding toward the stone steps leading in, before Sans's soft voice caused him to turn back around, watching intently.

"uh, actually, pap, i've got a meeting with asgore scheduled."

"...OH?" Papyrus frowned. "I DON'T REMEMBER YOU MENTIONING THAT TO ME, LAST NIGHT OR OTHERWISE."

Sans winced, purposefully not meeting Edge's gaze from over his brother's shoulder. "h-heh. yeah. it was sort of...last minute?"

"OH. WELL, THEN I SUPPOSE I WILL SEE YOU AT LUNCH! COME ALONG, EDGY ME, WE MUST GO AND PUT OUR LUNCHES IN THE COMMUNITY 'FRIDGE!" And off he went, a bounce in his step, brown paper lunch bag swinging at his side. Edge let his scowl linger on Sans a moment longer, before he turned and followed Papyrus up into the embassy.

Sans released a tight sigh. He was sweating a little. God, he was shaking too.

It was time to end this. Gathering his magic, Sans teleported out of sight.

* * *

Red surveyed Sans's bedroom with a cruel smirk. Hands on his hips, he grinned as he reviewed all he had done to the other's domain, the havoc he had unleashed for his own pleasure. Sans was already a slob, much like Red himself, but the Fell had come to the conclusion that it was organized chaos. Sans had a place for everything and everything in its place, in his own unique way. So messing it up was fairly easy and loads of fun, promising maximum annoyance from Red's smaller counterpart.

He had tackled Sans's bookcase first. Astronomy, physics, and joke books lay strewn all over the floor in crumpled piles. The pages were bent, covers scuffed beautifully, scared in a mirror of Red's own bones. So poetic. Papers with all kinds of shit written on it, things even Red didn't understand, sat crunched up in tight wads, a few expertly molded into suggestive shapes. Red had scratched tears in the other's mattress, and thrown Sans's pillow and blankets onto the floor. He'd then gone to the kitchen and gotten a box of cereal, taking handfuls of Lucky Charms and tossing them over his head like confetti all over Sans's room. 

The place was now officially trashed.

Served the little bastard right, threatening Red like that. The stuffy shit was going to be in for a surprise. Asgore wasn't going to agree to their being shipped someplace else, because Red knew for a fact no one else was equipped to 'handle them'. He'd overheard this world's Undyne and Asgore talking; heard the hows and whys of the situation. Edge and him weren't going nowhere. If Sans thought running crying to his king was going to do anything, he was delusional. Let him stew in that false hope for the day though, Red could wait. Anticipation filled him at the prospect of being at the door that evening, so he could catch that tight grin on Sans's face, still smiling through the pain of knowing he had lost. Oh, it was going to be  _hilarious_.

Red grunted in amusement, preparing to turn and leave for better things, when he caught sight of something peeking out from beneath Sans's mattress. He took a knee, working the flat object out into full view. It was a book. Not just any book, but a diary. How quaint. How adorable. How sickeningly Tale-verse. Red snickered as he let his eyes wander over the journal's surface, taking in its worn and somewhat ragged appearance. It was faded, so much so that he couldn't tell its original color - now it was a dull, faded tan. It might have been red once, or brown. It was scuffed up something awful, tears in the fabric and stains that looks oddly suspicious littered its cover. Written in faded black Sharpie marker was a series of symbols, ones that Red didn't recognize, but that sort of gave him a headache to look at too long.

He huffed. Sharp phalanges moved to open the book, only to find that it was sealed shut. Not with a lock, for that had been the first thing Red had anticipated, but with some sort of sealing smell. It smelled heavily of Sans's magic, almost thrumming with protective intent. Whatever the hell this was, it meant enough to Sans that he had gone to great lengths to make sure it was kept safe and away from prying eyes.

A sharp grin spread over Red's scarred face. This was it. The object he'd been looking for. The very personification of all Sans's secretive nature and mysterious essence that frustrated him and Edge to no end.

Standing, Red took the little booklet with him and left Sans's room. He went into his and Edge's room and grabbed a few articles of dirty clothing, just to make this all the sweeter, and then lumbered his way into the very small laundry room that branched off from the kitchen. He grabbed the washing machine's rounded glass door and swung it open, before tossing the clothes and Sans's diary into it. Still grinning, he dumped in a generous amount of detergent and bleach, and then shut the door. With a turn of a dial he placed the settings on heavy wash, and with a hum the machine came to life.

Red chuckled, sitting himself down on the cold tiles to watch the show. The clothes, which were colored - oops, not for long thanks to the bleach - spun round and round and round, the faded tan of Sans's little book peeking out between them every so often.

Oh, Red couldn't wait for when Sans came home that evening...

* * *

 

"Sans, I am afraid I...don't understand."

The small skeleton sank lower into the large, cushioned chair Asgore had gestured him to sit in. It made him feel very little, nearly lost in its high back and sides. Ever since setting foot in Asgore's office, Sans's courage and confidence had steadily gone down hill. He had tried explaining his concerns, in as vague a way as possible, but it was perfectly evident now that being vague in this case wasn't going to work.

"it's not that i don't want to help," Sans was quick to say. "because i do, i really do, it's just...it's hard. having them at home."

Asgore gave a sympathetic smile, shaking his head ever so slightly. "I know, my friend, but we must all take the weight in this circumstance. Just because something is hard, does not mean we should give up in trying. I know Red and Edge are...different, but they have been doing a world of good in our relations with the humans."

"yeah, if scaring the shit out of people can be considered  _good_."

"Sans."

The smaller monster winced. He spread his hands out, pleading to be heard. "it's not just because they're different. they...do things. things i don't really...approve of? things i don't want papyrus...seeing."

At that Asgore actually managed to blush. His eyes constricted a little as he released a uneasy cough. "Oh. Well. To each his own, I suppose. Have they purposefully done any of these...actions, in front of your brother?"

"well, no-"

"Have they made any advances toward Papy-"

"oh, god, no," Sans sputtered. No, they hadn't made any advances toward Papyrus. Hell, if they had, a blaster to the face would have been the reward for their troubles. Of course, Red made snarky innuendos all the time, but those were really more for Sans's benefit. Papyrus didn't understand even half of them, and the ones he did catch he seemed perfectly capable of ignoring. "i'd have said something long before now if that was the case."

Asgore looked both concerned and confused. "And you? They haven't...?"

Now this was tricky. Sans could have, and probably  _should_  have, said yes. Yes, Red was making advances, of a sort, though Sans could hardly see them as romantic in any way. Red hated Sans's guts, and he was fairly certain Edge shared the same mentality. The only reason Red was teasing and taunting him was because he knew it made Sans uncomfortable. A flash of images seared through Sans's mind, of that morning; of the way Red had pressed him against the wall, purring lowly against his skull and grinding into him. It suddenly made Sans realize he didn't want Asgore knowing about just what had been happening at the skeleton household. Embarrassment, a resentment, and a fear wound tight around Sans's chest, and instead of answering truthfully, like he should have, he choked out a quiet-

"no. no, i'm fine. i can take care of myself."

Asgore sighed, looking apologetic. "Why I am glad that is the case, and I am sorry that you and your counterparts have not been getting along quite as well as we had hoped. I am afraid they have nowhere else to go or be sent. The humans, while mostly compliant, are not trustworthy for something so delicate. And no one else among our own people are as equipped to care and watch over Red and Edge like you and Papyrus are. So...I am very sorry, Sans, but I am afraid the Fells must continue to reside at home with you. At least for the time being."

Sans couldn't believe it. He wanted to protest, but he had no grounds to do so. No reason. None he was willing to share. So, instead, he shoved down the betrayal and hurt he felt and fixed his familiar masking smile into place. Like he wasn't trapped in his own home. Like he wasn't being harassed each day from morning until night. Like Asgore hadn't just pulled his only chance for peace out from under him.

The skeleton shrugged. "eh, well, if you say so."

"Sans-"

"nah, it's fine. we'll work it out."

Asgore only looked sadder. "I really do hope so, my friend."

Sans eased himself down off the chair, shoving his trembling hands down into his short pockets. "guess i better get to work. i've slacked off enough for today. undyne's gonna have my hide if i take any longer."

Asgore stood as well, out of courtesy. "It was good to see you, Sans. And I hope everything works out. Please, keep me informed, and if anything more serious arises, do not hesitate to tell me."

"you got it."

Sans left, feeling more ill and more hopeless than he had when he had arrived.

* * *

6:15PM

Red stood leaned up against the hall wall, arms crossed and grin already sharp and teasing. Edge, Papyrus, and Sans were due home any minute, and Red could barely contain himself. He could already see the look on Sans's face, the ashamed realization that Edge and Red were here to stay, and that his opinion didn't mean shit. Edge was going to have all kinds of new things to hear from him tonight, while he fucked Red into the mattress. It had become a sort of routine, talking about Sans and all his infuriating characteristics while they had sex. This was going to be fun.

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairwell, out in the hall where all the apartments combined. Red forced his body even more lax, eyes growing a steady, bright red in glee. A moment or so later, the door opened, admitting a grouchy-looking Edge, then the usual cheerful Papyrus...then Sans.

The smallest skeleton looked exhausted. He was pale, and hunched, dark shadows beneath his sockets like he had been ill sometime during the day. The contrast from that morning was so strong that Red almost dropped his smile. Almost. But the way Sans accidentally met his gaze, then jolted away, made everything Red had hoped for worth it. That was the face of a monster who knew he had been outwitted. Outfoxed. Out-everythinged. It made Red's smile all the sharper as he made a show of greeting his brother and Papyrus.

"hey there, boss. heya, creampuff."

Egde grunted, shoving his way past so he could start putting away his things. Papyrus, on the other hand, beamed like the sun.

"GREETINGS, RED! I HOPE YOU WERE NOT TOO LONELY, HERE ALL BY YOURSELF." It was something Papyrus considered a sad shame. "I WISH I COULD FIND A POSITION FOR YOU AT THE EMBASSY, BUT EDGE SEEMS TO THINK THAT IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU WAITED."

"nah, it's okay. boss knows best," Red laughed lowly. "besides, i had a pretty good day. got some things done. even did a little laundry." That caught Edge off guard. His gaze snapped to Red's face, questioning, almost worried. But the lazy grin and lidded eyes Red sent his way seemed to calm him. His expression said  _wait and see. this'll be good._

Papyrus looked proud. "THAT IS FANTASTIC, RED!" He scowled over at Sans, wagging a finger in a blur. "WHEN'S THE LAST TIME YOU CLEANED ANYTHING WITHOUT ME HAVING TO NAG YOU?"

Sans shrugged, a strained smile on his face.

"WELL, NO MATTER. I THINK THAT ME AND EDGY ME SHOULD START ON SUPPER. SPAGHETTI, OF COURSE!"

"of course. sounds great, bro." Sans began shuffling further into the apartment, making sure to give Red a wide birth. "think i'm gonna go lay down for a little while. call me when dinner's ready, pap."

"UGH! YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE! BUT YES, I WILL WAKE YOU."

Sans slowly made his way down the hall and out of sight.

Red watched him go, that anticipation from earlier building to a crescendo. He waited a few moments, mentally counting out the other's steps, how long it would take Sans to make it into his room, then he started forward to follow, sending Edge a wiggle of his eyebrows. While Edge couldn't possibly know just what Red had done, it was obvious that he understood this had something to do with Sans. The intensity in Edge's red eye lights showed that he very much approved.

Slowly, calmly, Red made his way down the hall, his eyes on the still opened door of Sans's room. Everything was still, like a calm before a storm. There wasn't a sound coming from the other's room, but Red knew he was in there. Rounding the door frame with perhaps a little too much excitement, Red finally beheld the sight he had been waiting to see all day.

Amidst the trashed remains of his bedroom, Sans stood still and lifeless. His hands had untucked from his pockets, hanging limp at his sides, back to Red, and yet it was the most expressive Red had ever seen him. There was a tremor going up his spine, his entire frame quaking with it. And yet there was a hopeless submission to his stance, the kind that Red would have loved to take advantage of; loved to wring more out of Sans like molasses from a sponge. Red soaked up what he could, then took a single step into the room. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sans, voice so small and soft he almost didn't catch the words, cut him off before he could even start.

"why do you do this?" Sans didn't turn, back open to attack, but not seeming to care. "if it's something i did, i'm sorry. but just tell me why, so i can deal with it properly."

Red's smile became predatory. "don't gotta have a reason, sweetheart," he purred. "but i like hearing that plea in yer voice. maybe that'll be my new reason." He took another step, but still Sans didn't move. The smallest skeleton gave a humorless chuckle.

"wasn't a plea. i just...i don't want to do this anymore."

Red huffed, triumphant. "an' what ya gonna do about it, sansy?" No answer. Not even a retort. "nothing, huh? ol' asgore turn down your scared little request? say we gotta stay here with you?" he mocked. He already knew the answer.

Sans finally turned around, probably against his better judgement, his expression one of genuine anger. Gone was the soft tone and limp submission. Sans was pissed. Just the way Red liked him.

"get. out."

"aw, ain't ya gonna say  _please?_ "

Sans's gaze could have melted iron.

Red laughed backing up a step in mock retreat. "okay, okay! pfft. rude. but don't come whinin' to me when ya realize yer little diary's gone missin'." He leered, waiting for his words to sink in. it didn't take long.

"my little dia-?" Sans suddenly froze. His sockets widened, his body going tense as a trapeze wire. A mix of horror and disbelief flashed across his face, and it was delicious. Anger was now swapped for desperation and fear. Sans strode over to his bed, fingers searching between the mattress in a frenzy, finding nothing. His gaze snapped back to Red, looking more and more like someone about to lose their shit. Red merely grinned. Sans took a threatening step forward, but nothing about his expression was intimidating. If anything, it screamed for help. "where is it?" he breathed in a choked hiss. "red, where is it, where's my journal?!"

"around," Red hummed, tucking his hands in his pockets, a mock imitation of the monster before him. He chuckled at his own joke, remembering the way the soaked journal had spun round and round in the washer among his dirty clothes. "why? s'it important to ya?" he purred.

Sans was shaking. "you have to give it back, red, please, please, you don't understand-"

"i understand grabbing it has got you begging," the other smirked. He reached forward, catching both of Sans's wrists as the other continued to look around frantically, distractedly, like Red assaulting him was the least of his worries. "i like it. i like ya all freaked out. like ya trembling. makes ya...kinda cute." Cuter than he had expected Sans to be.

That seemed to break Sans out of his funk. His eye lights snapped up to Red's own, then to his captured wrists as though only just realizing his position. A beat of tense silence followed, wherein Red watched the other eagerly, excitement at the prospect of a true reaction bubbling in his chest. Then, with all the force he could muster, Sans swung his foot up between Red's legs with enough force to make the larger skeleton see stars. Red released Sans's wrists with a gasp and a groan, backing away with a growl of pain as Sans stumbled back, still trembling, still fearful, but too single-minded to care about anything else but that damned journal.

"where. is. it. where's the journal, red?!"

"ya star-damned nut case! ya just about kicked in me ba-"

"t e l l   m e."

Red wasn't amused any more. His pelvis was throbbing, already bruising as a result of that one strong kick. Sans had a lot more spunk than Red had first given him credit for. Sans wasn't stupid, he knew Red had the strength and power to destroy him, and yet he had struck out and landed a fairly good hit. Red performed a CHECK on himself, surprised and enraged to find that he was down a solid point. His anger swelled within him, all the fun and smarmy smiles wrung right out of him. His shadow and form loomed over Sans, slowly advancing, even as Sans held his ground, his own expression still rocked by anger and desperation.

"ya just made a big mistake, sweetheart," Red rumbled, prowling closer. Some of the leering grin returned to his face as an 'oh shit' look flashed across Sans's face, the smaller skeleton beginning to inch his way backward. "an' yer gonna pay for kickin' me. gonna make ya pay nice an' slow an' sweet."

Sans's sockets widened, all fear now. "get away from me," he warned in a hoarse whisper.

Red shook his head slowly, teeth bared in a snarl. "i don' think so. tibia honest, m'sick o' yer shit. m'sick of yer secrets and snooty attitude. all righteous and good, without lv. thinkin' yer better than us."

"i don't think tha-"

Sans's back hit the wall faster than he could blink, Red pressed up against him so hard it stole his breath away, and it was only by luck or Red's skill that he didn't dust right then. He tried to struggle, tried to twist himself away, but Red grabbed his wrists once more, bringing them up until they were pinned on either side of Sans's head. Red felt the smaller's breath hitch against his chest, before Sans's efforts to escape increased tenfold, to no avail. Red was too strong; his LV was too high.

The Fell leaned in close, growling lowly into the side of Sans's skull. He was still pissed, but he was also fascinated. He wanted to test something. He wanted to test just how important this journal was to Sans. How willing he'd be, how complaint, if Sans thought he could somehow earn it back. "if ya wan' me to tell ya where yer journal's gone," Red whispered , "then ya'd do well to stop strugglin'. relax. stay still. let me take a good look at ya..."

To Red's pleasure and immense surprise, Sans went completely still. Frozen, except for the stuttering rise and fall of his chest. He pressed his head back against the wall in defeat, sockets pressed closed, baring his neck unwittingly. Red eyes it hungrily, but refrained. Sans had never looked so vulnerable. He was still an annoying little shit, but...he really was kind of cute, all pinned down and shaking. Sure, Red had made a few dirty jokes here and there, even mentioned to Edge a few fantasies he wouldn't have minded trying out on Sans, just to make the 'Tale squirm. But now, here, Red found himself wanting to drag the other closer, despite them already being as close as two peas in a pod. Found himself wanting to make the other feel things, make the other moan and writhe.

"lookit yer," Red cooed. "ya'd really let me do anythin' to ya." He transferred one of Sans's wrists to his other hand, making it easy to pin the both in place with one hand, Sans's arms captured above the Tale's head. Sans's breath picked up and he stiffened, his eyes shot open and his body jolted as Red's now free hand edged down to lightly stroke at Sans's sternum through his shirt, right over his soul. Red tilted his head, smile calm and almost soothing, watching Sans with satisfaction. "anything at all. an' all fer that one, little diary."

Sans shuddered, stiffening further as Red rubbed his chest a little more firmly, dipping down to get under Sans's shirt. the feel on bone of bone was electric. Electric and...familiar. In a really, really bad way.

"p-please-"

Red's eyes lidded. "please, what, sweetheart? you want more? i can give it, you know. just keep begging..."

Sans looked like he was ready to pass out, trembling so hard he looked fit to shake himself apart. As Red dragged his sharp fingers slowly, lightly down closer to the smaller's pelvis, Sans's expression twisted into something Red couldn't quite read. But it stopped Red cold. It wasn't pleasure. It wasn't anger. It was...Red felt uncertain for the first time in a long time. He came from a world almost as fucked up as he was, and he knew a lot about despair, terror, and an endless list of negative emotions. He'd worn them on his own face, and seen them on the faces of the monsters he'd dusted. But this...

The expression on Sans's face was just wrong.

"please...please, oh god, i'm s-sorry,  _please_  just...just l-let me go? p-please-"

Red blinked, slow, confused. Without his consent he felt his hands slowly loosen, then release the other's wrists. Sans looked ill. He looked sicker than Red had ever seen him, which was really saying something, seeing as Sans was not typically what one would call a healthy monster. But this was way worse than normal. Sans looked ready to drop, so pale and so shaky he could barely stand, leaning weakly against the wall Red had pushed him into. When Red reached out to check him over, make sure he hadn't hurt the other in any way, Sans flinched violently, releasing a whimper that made Red's throat feel tight. It was a sound he had made once, back when he was a child, and a much larger monster in the market had decided he was a little too cheeky. Red still had nightmares about that. 

"shit." Red winced. "shit, sweetheart, i...i was just trying ta shake ya up a bit. i wasn't really gonna hurt ya, honest." It didn't seem to matter. Sans wasn't looking at him now, arms wrapped around himself, shoulders hunched forward. Bones rattling. "sweetheart?....sans?" Nothing. No response. Just trembling. "ya want me to, uh...go get papyrus?"

"n-no." Sans's voice was so soft Red barely made out the words. "just...leave...p-please?"

Red found himself nodding automatically, his feet slowly leading him to back away slowly. "sure. sure, i...okay. i'll leave. ya gonna be okay?"

Sans shook his head, skull tilted forward, hiding his eyes. But Red was pretty sure he saw tears. It made his soul clench unexpectedly. "g-go away..."

So Red did. He backed away, bewildered and...guilty? He moved until he was outside the other's room, watching as Sans slowly sunk down into a trembling huddle against the wall, and then closed the door, giving the other his privacy. Red stood by the door for some time, just staring at it, through it with his mind to the skeleton inside. After a while, Papyrus rounded the corner, headed for Sans's door, a look of determination on his face. He spotted Red, a greeting on his lips, but Red cut him off, moving forward to lead the taller skeleton back the way he had come.

"lets, uh, give sansy a little space, papyrus."

"BUT I TOLD HIM I WOULD WAKE HIM WHEN DINNER WAS READY!" Papyrus whined, oblivious.

Red winced, glancing back at Sans's closed bedroom door. "i...don' think he's hungry right now...try in a little while, okay? i think he's not...feeling too well."

"...OKAY." Papyrus looked very concerned, but agreed to check on Sans at a later time.

Red followed him out into the kitchen, where Edge sent him a questioning glance, full of interest. Red couldn't even dredge up a proper smirk. He shook his head, jerkily, relaying that now wasn't the time. Something had happened, and it wasn't good. Edge raised a brow, but didn't pursue the issue. They all sat down to a warm spaghetti dinner, minus one small, blue-jacketed skeleton. Red found it hard to eat, and for once not because of the taste. Each swallow stuck in his throat, threatening to choke him each time he considered the look on Sans's face.

All Red had wanted for months was to get Sans to break character, to get him to react in the most delicious way possible...

Now that he had what he wanted, Red wasn't so sure the ache in his soul was worth it.


End file.
